beccatobinfandomcom-20200222-history
Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours
Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours by Stevie Wonder is featured in Wonder-ful, the twenty-first episode of Season Four. It is sung by Kitty, with back-up from the New Directions. Kitty dedicates this song to Artie despite his wishes that he did not want her to tell anyone that he got into film school. Kurt, Mercedes and Mike also arrive at McKinley and enter The Choir Room when the song begins. The song also is the first of many that celebrates Stevie Wonder week in the Glee Club. Jake and Ryder do some back-up dancing and assist Kitty as the group cheers her on. Artie watches Kitty, quietly enjoying the song, but still remembering what she said. As Kitty finishes she announces Artie's acceptance into the Brooklyn Film School which everyone applauds but Artie rolls away, disappointed. Mercedes also points out that it was a great song to start the week but she isn't signing with the performance, and New Directions should be great not good. Kitty, then, mocks Mercedes for returning to Ohio after her LA dreams were shattered. Lyrics Kitty: Ohh hey, ohh, yeah baby Like a fool I went and stayed too long Now I'm wondering if your love's still strong Kitty with New Directions: Ooo, baby, here I am Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours! Kitty: Mmm, then that time I went and said goodbye Now I'm back and not ashamed to cry Kitty with New Directions: Ooo, baby, here I am Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours! (Kitty: Oooh!), Here I am baby (Kitty: Oh) New Directions (Kitty): Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours (You got my future in your hands) Baby (Haa...) Kitty with New Directions: Here I am baby New Directions (Kitty): (Haa...) Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours (You got my future in your hands) Baby (Yeah) Kitty with New Directions vocalizing: I've done a lot of foolish things That I really didn't mean, Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, didn't I? Oh, baby Seen a lot of things in this old world When I touch them, they mean nothing, girl Kitty with New Directions: Ooo, baby, here I am Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours! Kitty: Oh! I'm yours Oowee baby, set my soul on fire That's why I know you're my heart's only desire Kitty with New Directions: Ooo, baby, here I am Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours! (Kitty: Oh!) Here I am baby (Kitty: Oh...) New Directions: Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours (Kitty: You got my future in your hands, baby, woah!) Baby Kitty with New Directions: Here I am baby (Kitty: Haa...) New Directions: Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours (Kitty: You got my future in your hands, baby, yeah) Baby Kitty with New Directions vocalizing: I've done a lot of foolish things That I really didn't mean I could be a broken man, oh yeah, ho What's your future (New Directions: Here I am, baby) Got your future baby, ah New Directions: Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours, (Kitty: Here I am baby, oh) Yeah, yeah, baby Kitty with New Directions: Here I am baby Kitty with New Directions: Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours (Kitty: oh, oh, oh, oh) New Directions: Baby Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours, baby (Kitty: Here I am baby) Kitty with New Directions: Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours, baby (Kitty: oh, oh, yeah, oh, oh) New Directions: Signed, Sealed, Delivered, (Kitty: Here I am) Kitty with New Directions vocalizing: That I really didn't mean I could be a broken man, oh Kitty (with New Directions): I'm (yours)